


always and forever

by scrods



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Suggestive Themes, rating may change??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrods/pseuds/scrods
Summary: A collection of vignettes of Akira and Goro's life together in some happy future where everything is gay and nothing hurts (aka: I just want them to be married and in love and raise cats together let me have this ok)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi welcome to the beginning of a very gay and self-indulgent journey
> 
> this is the first story in an open-ended collection of little vignettes I want to do of akira and goro's future together in some nice alternate universe where everybody is happy and nothing hurts and sure it's cheesy as fuck but YOU ALL HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT
> 
> I hope u enjoy!! anyway might as well start off strong with the prologue eh

**Prologue**

Goro checked his phone for the time as he prepared to get off the train pulling into the station. Good, he still had plenty of time before he was to meet up with Akira at 5. Stepping out and onto the platform, he hurriedly walked through the throngs of people populating the station and jogged up the stairs to exit onto the street.

On the walk to his destination, Goro allowed his mind to wander. Why had Akira requested he come to Inokashira Park that day? They hadn’t been there in forever... When they were younger they had a few many dates in the park, sitting under the cherry blossoms or overlooking the lake or hiding behind some trees so no one could see them kissing… Goro flushed a little at the memories and ducked his head to hide his fond smile from passersby.

Approaching the park now, his eyes began scanning around the entrance closest to the station, where Akira said he’d be waiting. After a moment, he spotted a hand waving at him and felt a reflexive smile spread across his face. Jogging up the street a little, he approached Akira leaning against a fence with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. Upon reaching him, Akira graced Goro with a smile as warm and radiant as the sun and a soft “hey.” He stepped forward and extended his hands out to take Goro’s, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Goro giggled lightly and squeezed Akira’s hands.

“Hey you.”

“Well hello there, hot stuff,” Akira greeted back with a wink, and Goro rolled his eyes. “How was your day?”

“Mmm... pretty good. Nothing too strenuous at work… Oh, I got that potato salad I really like for lunch.”

“Oh, word. Aren’t they like always out of it?”

“Yeah! It was so good… I keep wanting to find a similar recipe we could make at home…” Goro trailed off, getting lost in thought. After a moment of staring into space thinking about potato salad recipes, Goro snapped back to attention when Akira craned his head into Goro’s field of vision with a bemused smile. “Oh! Sorry. Ugh, I always do that…”

“I’m aware,” Akira grinned.

Goro huffed. “Shut up. _Anyway_ … how was your day? And why are we at Inokashira Park?”

Akira blinked and looked down at his shoes. “Uhh… Right. Well, let’s walk and talk, yeah?” Akira inclined his head toward the path leading into the park. Together, the two fell into step beside each other, Akira automatically reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Goro’s. Sharing a smile, the two strolled further into the park, Akira leading the way. “Anyway, my day was fine, pretty typical... I wanted to meet up with you here before it got too dark and cold. Luckily it’s pretty warm for a fall day.”

Conversing idly, they bumped shoulders as they walked, enjoying the colorful autumn leaves around them. After a couple of minutes, Akira stopped and turned, beckoning Goro to follow him through a couple of trees. Weaving through them, they came across a tiny clearing of level ground, sequestered between a few trees but still with a clear view of the lake. Nestled there perfectly among the picturesque fall scenery was a neatly spread out blanket... On top of which was a cooler, a large paper bag full of something, and a bottle of some kind of alcohol.

Goro blinked. “What…”

Akira smiled and gave him tiny jazz hands. “Surprise?”

Goro turned to him with wide eyes and Akira grinned wider. “You...” he trailed off. Looking around, something seemed… familiar. Goro furrowed his brows in thought for a moment before it came to him.

“Wait! This is the same spot we used to come to when we were younger!” Goro realized. Akira laughed and shuffled a little in place. “And—you packed a… picnic?” he asked, and Akira confirmed with a nod. “Wait, didn’t you do this same thing _years_ ago? Akira…” Goro breathed, processing it. He turned to his boyfriend. “What is all this?”

Now that they’d evidently reached their destination, Akira sure seemed restless… He fidgeted in place, playing with a lock of his dark curls. “Um, you know. Just, well… Anyway, why don’t we sit down?”

Goro squinted, but before he could question him Akira took Goro’s hand and pulled him down to sit on the blanket beside him. “So. There’s food,” he announced, turning to the cooler and paper bag beside him and beginning to rifle through them. Extricating different containers, he spread them out across the blanket and Goro leaned over to study them. _Oooh… korroke, oden, onigiri... Ah! And Akira’s famous curry…_ His mouth watered just taking it all in. “Aaand—” Akira reached behind him and grabbed the bottle. “Shochu!” he sing-songed, showing it off with a flourish and a playful grin. Goro smiled back and snorted fondly. “So… dig in, I guess!” Akira shrugged cheerfully.

“Gosh, look at all of this… Akira…” Goro looked into Akira’s eyes, suddenly overcome with affection. His heart ached just looking at him... How did he get so lucky? “What’s the occasion?” he asked.

“Can’t a guy just take his super-hot boyfriend on a surprise picnic date in the park?”

Goro rolled his eyes in amusement. “Sure, not suspicious at all. Really though, we haven’t been here in so many years! …Why’d we ever stop coming, anyway?”

Akira shrugged. “Life happened. We became adults with lives and jobs and just haven’t gotten back to it, I guess… But here we are again now, huh?” He shot Goro a smile and bumped his shoulder into the other’s, taking the opportunity to scooch closer and lean into him.

“We are…” Goro said, smiling fondly. He looked out at the lake, just barely obscured by the leaves framing their view. “Ah… this really was the best spot. A perfect view of the lake and trees… but still out of the way enough—”

“—to make out without anyone seeing us,” Akira finished with a toothy grin and squeezed further into Goro’s side.

Goro snorted and hid his face in his hands. “God… Well, yes.”

The two of them dug into the array of home-cooked dishes, Goro sighing blissfully at multiple points throughout the meal. He’d never get tired of Akira’s cooking… He hoped he could eat his meals forever.

They talked and laughed, gradually making an impressive dent in the bounty of food. Eventually they both began to fill up and slow down, Goro surrendering first as usual, his small stomach putting him at a disadvantage. Akira, of course, managed to once again floor Goro with his capacity to put away ridiculous amounts of food and somehow not put on weight. He wasn’t even a teenage boy anymore, and yet he could still eat like one… Goro shook his head. “I’ll never know how you do that.”

Akira shrugged as he cleaned his hands with a wet wipe. “I mean, I’m not gonna pretend it’s not delicious.”

Goro scoffed and hit his arm lightly. “So arrogant.”

“It’s not arrogant if it’s the truth.”

“…You’re the worst.”

“Mmm, love you too, babe.” Akira nuzzled at Goro’s cheek and covered his face in kisses. Goro pretended to seem annoyed, but turned his head to the side to capture Akira’s lips with his anyway. The other immediately responded, humming with pleasure and leaning further into it. After a long, deep kiss, Akira pulled back, keeping his face close to Goro’s. His eyes pierced through Goro, who still felt his breath catch when he looked at him like that, even after all this time… Akira cleared his throat. “Speaking of… loving you,” he said and laughed awkwardly. He shifted to properly face Goro, who mirrored the movement in curiosity. “I, uh… I guess I wanted to have this picnic with you so I could… properly express that.”

Goro melted internally, but tried to hold it together with a small smile. “Properly express it? You do that _more_ than adequately every day, silly.” He chuckled and Akira turned his face away with a small smile, taking Goro’s hand and bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to his palm.

He hummed and smiled warmly at Goro. “Well… I wanted to do so in a… bigger way.” At this, his smile fell a little and he dropped his eyes. Reaching up to rub at the back of his neck, Goro tilted his head in confusion at his sudden hesitance. “Um.” Akira paused another moment before sighing heavily.

“…Is something wrong?” Goro asked, brows knit together in concern.

“No! No no, not at all,” Akira reassured with wide eyes and scooted in closer to rub at Goro’s knee soothingly. “I just, uh… I don’t know. I’m…” he trailed off, scratching at the back of his head. “Ugh, sorry, I’m just nervous. Haha…” He took a breath and looked back up at Goro intently, and Goro felt his stomach flip. “I just want you to know that… I really cherish you. A lot…” His voice had gone soft now. “It’s like… we’ve been together for all these years, through so much, good times and bad… And I can’t decide if it feels like it’s been forever or like we just started dating yesterday. But either way, it feels good…” he trailed off shyly.

Goro watched Akira with big, curious eyes and pink cheeks. “Akira…” He felt himself smile shakily and brought a hand to his warmed cheek. “It feels the same to me… Especially sitting here like we used to…” he said, looking around them. Suddenly, he blinked and sat up straighter. “Wait… wasn’t this where we had our first real date as a couple? Except sitting under the cherry blossoms in the springtime?”

Akira grinned slyly, and Goro gasped softly. “Not to mention our first kiss,” Akira purred with a wink.

Goro flushed. “Y-yeah…” he said before looking up at Akira with a squint. “Did—did you do this on purpose then? Why would…”

Akira couldn’t seem to maintain eye contact. “Yeah… About that.” He shifted a little where he sat. “Um. Goro…”

Goro’s heart started picking up in speed for some reason. “…Yes?”

“I… do really love you, you know. So much, you don’t even know. And… I don’t think I could ever stop in a million years even if I tried. Not that I want to! …Ha, well. Quite the opposite.”

Goro cocked his head at Akira, eyes probably the size of saucers by now. His heart was pounding out of his chest.

“What I mean to say is…” Akira started, and rifled around in his jacket pocket for a moment before extracting something small and dark… and Goro felt like he was going to start hyperventilating. Akira looked up at him with determination and extended the small box toward him, pulling the top open.

 _Now_ Goro was pretty sure he was going to faint. Inside the velvet box lay two shiny silver bands.

“Goro… I want to be with you forever. Would you do me the most gigantic honor in the world of marrying me?” Akira asked in a small voice, smiling shyly but holding eye contact.

Goro didn’t realize he’d started crying until he felt the tickle of a tear run down his cheek, and then another and another. Akira leaned in close and placed his hand on Goro’s cheek, swiping his thumb across his cheekbone to wipe a teardrop away. Goro coughed out a messy laugh and leaned into Akira’s hand. It was soothing, if rather clammy and shaking a little. “ _God_ ,” he breathed incredulously and smiled through his tears. “No fucking way…”

Akira snorted. “If you’re going to refuse you could let me down a _little_ easier.”

Goro released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in a laugh, feeling nervous tension leave his body. “Christ, Akira… You… God, you’re so annoying. Ugh. I love you so much. Yes. Yes! Of course I want to marry you, ugh…” he laughed and felt more tears stream down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut and leaned into Akira’s neck.

He felt Akira relax around him as he let out a massive sigh of relief and his own breathy chuckle. “Oh, fuck, thank God. I’m shaking so hard, haha… Wow.”

Goro removed his face from the crook of Akira’s neck to fix him with a skeptical look. “Are you kidding? What, did you actually think there was any chance I’d say no??”

Akira chuckled and ducked his head. “I mean… I felt pretty confident, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up… Besides, I wouldn’t want to get cocky and not give it my all, you know?” he grinned.

Goro let out a long ‘ _pffffffft_.’ “Oh, of course, because _you_ of all people are never cocky,” he joked in an effort to cover up how much that statement actually touched him, because _oh my goddd he is the sweetest, cutest person to ever walk this planet aaaaaaahhhh—_

Akira let out a bright laugh of amusement. “Well, I mean… fair. But not with this kind of thing! ...Anyway, I still felt like I was gonna throw up.”

Goro laughed along and couldn’t help his fond grin. “Akira…” he sighed. “I love you.”

Said man touched his forehead to Goro’s. “I love you so much… God, am I the luckiest person in the world.”

“ _You_ are? Try being spoiled to a romantic picnic full of delicious food all made by your perfect, ridiculously handsome boyfriend…! Er, I mean—fiancé?” Goro said in a small voice. And he didn’t think he’d ever seen Akira wear such an expression of pure adoration and bliss before. He was blushing, too, probably Goro’s favorite thing ever to see considering it happened so rarely. He felt his own heart give a violent flutter in his chest.

“Oh!” Akira sat up suddenly. “Fuck, right, I forgot about the rings—” he picked up the box where he’d set it next to him. Goro’s breath caught in his throat once again as he watched, entranced, as Akira pulled one ring out of the box and took Goro’s hand to slip it onto one soft, delicate finger. Goro took a moment to admire the new silver band adorning his left ring finger and tilted it so it caught the light. "I was thinking we could maybe get them engraved... I don't know what yet, you'll have to help me think," Akira smiled.

Goro grinned. "That sounds lovely," he replied softly, and plucked the remaining ring out of the box. Taking Akira’s hand with a coy smile, he slipped it on and looked up at Akira, who watched with a kind of dazed awe. When he looked back up at him, Goro took his face in his hands and dipped in for a long kiss. Immediately, Akira snaked his hands around Goro’s waist and leaned back with enough force for him to topple forward, lips disconnecting from Akira’s with the motion. He pulled a giggling Goro on top of him where he now lay on his back on the blanket and shot him a smug grin before pulling him back down into another kiss.

For a while they just lay there like that, letting the kiss deepen and stretch on leisurely. Akira reached up to wind his fingers through Goro’s feather-soft tresses and hummed into the kiss. Goro let out a quiet little sigh and pressed into Akira’s lips harder. Tongues dancing together in smooth motions that told of years of practice together, the minutes stretched on as they lay there under the vibrant leaves of fall, wrapped up in each other as if the rest of the world didn’t exist.

After a while, Goro pulled back reluctantly, looking into Akira’s eyes with a glazed over expression. Akira looked back up at him through his thick eyelashes, similarly dazed. “Mmm… why’d you stop…” he murmured lowly.

Goro smiled and felt himself blush. “As much as I would like to, we probably shouldn’t get, um, _too_ caught up in this in public…”

“Aww, but babe, no one’s _lookiiiing_ ….” Akira drawled playfully and shot a hand out to give Goro’s ass a firm pinch.

He squawked in protest and smacked the offending hand away, still giggling despite himself. “ _Akira!_ Not here! We’re not _completely_ out of view, you know…”

Akira shrugged. “Let them see. Just means I get to show off my _smoking hot_ hunk of a fiancé.”

Goro felt his face redden further and tried to bite back his smile. “Oh my God, okay, that’s enough.” He pushed himself up from his position atop Akira, who whined pitifully at the loss of contact. “Oh, shove it. You don’t get to complain. After all, you have a brand new, _smoking hot_ fiancé who you get all to yourself.”

Akira pushed himself up as well and grinned at Goro. “Mmm, that’s true…”

“ _Aaaand_ if you’re good, once we’re home we can pick up right where we left off,” Goro said, voice low and silky. He leaned back in and tilted Akira’s chin up, gazing at him from beneath his lashes and swiping his bottom lip with his tongue just a little. Truthfully, he had no idea where he pulled these rare moments of seduction out of, but he sure was glad they seemed to work so effectively every time.

Akira stared, lips parted and eyes wide. He nodded mutely and began packing up their picnic with haste.

“Hey, we never even opened the shochu,” Goro pointed out playfully, but couldn’t deny lending a hand to speed up the cleanup process as much as possible.

“Not the most important thing right now. We can have it later,” Akira said and Goro laughed. He pictured them later that night, probably lying in bed naked and passing the bottle back and forth while laughing at dumb game shows together… _Ah, yes,_ he thought. _Perfect._

Standing up after collecting everything, Akira nodded with satisfaction and turned to Goro with a wink. “Ready, _fiancé_?”

Goro didn’t bother to hold back his dorky grin. He nodded, “Let’s go, _fiancé_.”

Together, they set back out on the path to the exit, sun dipping behind the trees and their hands finding each other’s immediately in a silent “ _I do”._


	2. sunday mornings

Akira woke up to warmth on his face and light shining through his closed eyes. He cracked open one heavy-lidded eye and squinted in the late-morning sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. Turning his head, his gaze landed on the peacefully sleeping lump beside him and he felt his lips stretch into a smile. Shifting closer in, he huddled further into his partner's warmth and ever-so-gently pulled down the cover blocking his face.

Ah, yes, there was that face sculpted by the gods that Akira fell in love with. Even with his hair splayed wildly across the pillow and his face, Goro looked like an angel. The sun backlighting him even produced a halo-like glow around the edges of his silhouette. His lips were parted and his face was completely at ease, free of the worry that so often plagued his features. Akira sighed dreamily as he scanned Goro’s face. He could truly never get tired of just looking at him…

Forcing his gaze away, Akira twisted his body and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was right around 10 AM, as Akira had guessed based on the position of the sun streaming through their window. They always slept in on Sundays. Well… Akira tended to sleep in most days. But Goro was usually up and at it bright and early, so sleeping until 10 was quite the indulgence. It was so funny to Akira—Goro was a total morning person (which he would absolutely never understand personally), but on his days off he just allowed himself to sleep like the dead. It was pretty adorable getting to see him all sleepy and disheveled upon waking, so Akira treasured these rare opportunities.

Knowing Goro wouldn’t want to sleep in much later than 10, Akira figured it was safe to start gently waking him up. He moved closer in and lifted his hand to slowly begin running his fingers through Goro’s silken tresses. God, he’d never stop marveling at how ridiculously soft his fiancé’s hair was…

Goro shifted just a little in his sleep and let out a tiny sigh. Akira felt his heart throb. How did he get the cutest guy in the universe all to himself? Even after all these years he was in awe of Goro’s sheer beauty... He continued stroking his hair and greedily soaking up the sight of his sleeping companion, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

At this, Goro stirred a little more and Akira heard his breathing shift. Slowly blinking open deep brown eyes, he startled a little when he found Akira already looking back at him with a smile. “Mmm…” he greeted, unable to properly form sentences in his half-asleep state.

“Morning, sunshine,” Akira drawled softly, grinning at Goro’s answering eye roll. He watched as the other slowly stretched his arms above his head before letting them flop back down to the bed unceremoniously. He reached out to snake his arms around Goro under the covers and pulled him closer into him.

“Mm… Akira…” Goro murmured quietly and closed his eyes, snuggling in closer and tucking his head under Akira’s chin. Akira felt a burst of warmth spread through his chest and couldn’t resist squeezing him tighter. “ _Mf_ ,” he grunted in protest and nuzzled further into Akira’s neck.

Akira rubbed Goro’s back in slow, repetitive circles and buried his nose in his hair, taking in a deep inhale of his vanilla shampoo-scented locks. “What do you want for breakfast this morning? I can make a nice big batch of pancakes or crepes or something,” he hummed.

“Hmm…. Crepes…. with strawberries…”

“You got it, babe.”

Goro sighed contentedly. “Just a few more minutes though…”

“Hey, I’m in no hurry. I’d lay here cuddling with you all day if you wanted.”

“Mmm, sounds nice…” Goro smiled into Akira’s neck. “Wish we could do that every day…”

“Quit your job. It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

He was answered with a snort. “Yeah, okay,” he giggled lightly and scooted in a little closer. “Spoon me,” he commanded and proceeded to turn over onto his other side.

Akira pressed him to his chest, holding him by the hips and rubbing little circles around a sharp hipbone. He nuzzled into the back of Goro’s neck as he pressed himself back against Akira.

“Wait…” Goro started and craned his neck backwards to squint suspiciously at Akira. “Do you have morning wood?”

Akira answered with a sheepish grin and an oh-so-innocent shrug. Goro groaned extravagantly and rolled his eyes. “Hey, I can’t help it!” he defended through laughter. Lowering his voice, he brought his lips up to Goro’s ear with a dulcet, “Wanna help me take care of it?”

“Ugh. You’re a nuisance.”

“…So is that a no, or…?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Hmm, but it’d be so much more fun with a partner, don’t you think?” Akira pinched at the most sensitive part of Goro’s waist and delighted in his flinch and offended squawk.

Goro turned back over so he was facing Akira and could fix him with a death glare. Akira put on his best doe-eyed puppy expression. Goro huffed and shoved his shoulder. “I hate you,” he murmured under his breath as he moved in for a kiss.

Akira responded eagerly, capturing his lips and peppering them with kisses. “And yet you continue to kiss me… Interesting…”

Goro growled without much feeling. “Only to shut you up,” he insisted between kisses.

“Uh huh,” Akira said and dipped back in for a longer, deeper kiss.

They lay there, arms around each other and kissing lazily in the warmth of the late-morning sun. Akira tried his luck with a sly slip of his tongue into Goro’s mouth. To his pleasant surprise, Goro not only didn’t protest but reciprocated immediately. Akira hummed and brought a hand up to tangle in Goro’s hair with a light tug, feeling a rush of desire flood him when his fiancé moaned lightly into his mouth and arched his back just a little. Slowly, Akira let his free hand travel across Goro’s body, tracing a finger down his side before slipping stealthily under the hem of his soft t-shirt. A tiny, seemingly involuntary whimper escaped him and Akira shivered in delight. Unable to resist gloating a little, he murmured a teasing “Looks like someone’s changed his tune…” into Goro’s lips.

“Don’t push your luck,” Goro warned in response, but continued to lick into Akira’s mouth hungrily. Akira splayed his fingers across Goro’s ribs and slowly skated his knuckles down to his stomach. Goro sighed and arched his back further, chest now pressing fully against Akira’s. Akira felt his heart rate increasing steadily and could hear Goro’s breaths growing heavy in turn. Slipping two fingers ever so slightly past the waistband of his boxers, Akira pulled it forward and released it with a snap, prompting Goro to make some kind of muffled noise into Akira’s lips. Goro’s hands were exploring now too, one tangled tightly in Akira’s own hair while the other ran down his back.

Tugging at the hem of Goro’s shirt again, Akira glanced up and caught his eyes with a tiny tilt of his head. Goro averted his eyes with a light dusting of pink across his cheeks and nodded. Akira immediately pulled it up and over Goro’s head with his help, tossing it somewhere random and running his hands over the expanse of his chest eagerly. He dipped back down to resume their make-out, letting his hand roam back down towards the waistband, but before he could even reach Goro’s lips he was stopped with a hand to his chest. Looking up in question, he caught Goro’s coy gaze.

“Uh-uh. No fair—we aren’t even.” And with that, Goro pushed Akira down onto his back and straddled his hips in one fell swoop. He yanked at Akira’s own shirt and began pulling it up roughly as Akira breathlessly scrambled to help. Staring up at him with wide eyes, Akira felt his heart go into overdrive as Goro looked down at him with a sultry smile. “Now that we’re equal… Shall we pick up where we left off?”

And all Akira could (stupidly) say in his lustful haze was a weak “What about the crepes…”

Goro’s smile grew ever wider with a flash of teeth. “Hmm… Tempting, but I think I’m hungry for something else now,” he winked. And with that, all of Akira’s mental faculties flew out the window. He was so weak to those fucking lines Goro would pull out of nowhere every once in a while.

Goro leaned over Akira and began trailing kisses slowly downward, Akira’s breath hitching as he watched raptly. And as the sun shifted in the sky and the minutes stretched on, the two got lost in each other once again, breakfast long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3c
> 
> i'm such a tease, cutting it off right when it's getting good. whoops lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> speaking of, tho.... would y'all actually want any of that good-good.. that Spicy Shit.. the ol' in-and-out  
> bc I would def consider it, tho idk that I'd wanna jump right on into E-rated territory?? lmao o well either way I'm open to whatever so if u have an opinion on that lmk!!
> 
> hope u enjoyed ;0 let me know what u thought if u feel like it!! thanks as always for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @scrodart!! be my friend n talk to me about shuakes


End file.
